The present invention is directed to method and system for providing decision making based on sense and respond. More specifically, various embodiments of the present invention provide techniques for detecting, processing and analyzing one or more events based on a given set up of rules, and based on the analysis of the events, providing suggestions for responding to the one or more events. For example, rules are customized for specific needs and are dynamically updated. In one embodiment, both short-term and long-term responses are provided in response to an event. There are other embodiments as well, as will be described below.
Over the last few decades, with advent of computer technologies, organizations are becoming more and more reliant on automated business intelligence technologies. Business intelligence technologies provide functions such as reporting, online analytical processing, analytics, data mining, business performance management, benchmarking, text mining, and predictive analytics. Using business intelligence techniques, organizations are able to operate more efficiently.
The use of business intelligence is becoming more prevalent. Currently, there are various conventional techniques for providing some types of automated decision making techniques. Unfortunately, conventional techniques are often inadequate.
Therefore, improved techniques for providing decision making based on sense and respond are highly desirable.